Misplaced
by FrankandJoe3
Summary: An edited version of the episode "Misplaced", designed to please the fans who expected more from the episode we had waited so long to see.
1. Chapter 1

**This episode _pissed me the hell off _so I found the need to rewrite it in a manner that pleases me. I know, I really shouldn't rewrite episodes because I'm probably pissing a lot of people off, but I'm angry enough to give an army the amount of moral they need to fight a war or two. There wasn't enough emotion between anyone besides Zatanna and Zatara. Even Megan was calm! That is the worst kind of OOCness. I will correct it now, over time. The next episode had better be amazing! If there isn't a hand-holding between Kid Flash and Robin or if Batman doesn't show some fatherly love soon, I'm coming down there to beat their asses. **

**I don't care that this is a homophobic community! All they have to do is push the show back to 9:30 at night with Adult Swim. I would stay up that late every night to see a gay kiss. You would too, out of curiosity because you're secretly questioning your sexuality as you read this. Accept your fate! Take it like a young boy in the hands of a Catholic Priest in a back room late at night while no parents are around and no other kid is there to protest! Yes, I just made a gay priest crack. You'll have to take that too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own this episode or any of the characters. **

* * *

><p>The moon shown down brightly on Roanoke Island, highlighting the path as Klarion and his darling kitty strolled down it, his footsteps' silence unnecessary. Even the trees, usually so full of life, stood blackened and stiff as they lined the four-way, their dead branches still managing to stand erect as they reached up for the full moon, frozen in their efforts. The grass somehow managed to stay a light shade of green with a few random patches of yellow, clashing with the purple intensity that marred the sky, despite the late November month.<p>

"How… about… here?" Klarion seemed to sigh, never stopping his fingers as they ran over the fur on the feline in his arm's back.

He came to a stop at where the four roads met, a contented smile perched peacefully over his lips. The dim shadows of the dead branches around him made no difference on the tuxedo he was dressed in, failing to touch even a single droplet of their darkness on the thing he held ever so dear to him. His mind wasn't on the shadows around him though. No, he had much _bigger _plans; much, much bigger.

"Finally!"

Klarion opened his arms with a maddened grin so his cat could jump away from him, freeing his hands so he could reach into his tuxedo jacket. The grin shrunk back down to a smile, but this time, the upturned lips had a hint of mischief in them, his eyebrows turned up as he pulled a rather odd gem from a hidden pocket in hid jacket. Holding it gingerly in his pale hands, he lifted it up and looked through it, letting yellow light gleam through it, admiration flashing across his features for a moment.

When he remembered the task at hand, he squatted down and lightly pressed the crystal into the earth, keeping his eyes on it until it was safely secured halfway down in the soil, eyes of red carefully watching him. Only once Klarion was sure that his possession was safe, he stood bravely to his feet and brought his hands up like a conductor, holding them high above his head, about to strike up the mightiest of bands known to earth. His fingertips glowed an ominous red, the faint glow quickly swelling to bubbles that encased both of his hands.

Then suddenly, a circle surrounded the gem, another encasing that one, and a final ring securing that one. Odd symbols marred the earth, everything beneath the Witch Boy now a golden glow. The shadows resulting now had Klarion looking like a midget from behind, but anyone who was fooled from the shadow would certainly be trembling in fear at the host in a matter of seconds. The symbols in the ground stretched and morphed, trembling and shaking under their master's command until they looked nothing like they had nearly a moment ago.

The six middle symbols were now only a fraction of the 32 that now glowed proudly up at the sky, all lining a doubled star of David in a compass like make-up. In the middle stood Klarion and his feline companion, both smug with their work. The humanoid among them led the way out of the insignia that now blazed a strange message into the earth, looking over his shoulder only once to make sure he was leaving nothing behind but the golden light. Instead of heading back where they had come from though, the one with black hair touched his feet to a special spot, a spotlight lighting up from beneath him.

He swiveled around on the toes of his boots, the glowing light illuminating the features of his face grandly, his smile just that much more evident.

"Time to get the old band together," he announced to himself cheerfully, the black of his eyes mocking the symbol under his feet as it shone out in a luminescent gold, nothing left in his eyes but the rim that contained the newly formed fire.

Then, one-by-one, he called them out by name. They materialized from the air, their faces stern and their bodies fully clothed, all landing on a symbol of their own.

"Wotan."

"Blackbriar Thorn."

"Felix Faust."

"Wizard."

The four men took their spots, slowly turning their heads his way. Klarion's lips stretched up in a grin, his eyes shrinking and lightening to an eerie shade of scarlet. He brought his black-nailed hands together, rubbing them in a menacing way, his black horns just that much more fearful.

"Now… let's put on a show," he declared, incantations beginning to slip past his lips.

Wotan, Blackbriar Thorn, Felix Faust and Wizard all took to repeating them in a tedious manner, louder and louder as the light seemed to grow, casting the most menacing of shadows over their features, the dark of the night becoming much more apparent to anyone unfortunate enough to witness this horrifying act. No one was that unlucky though, for this show was only for the most of private of eyes because tonight's show… was going to be a real stopper.

* * *

><p><strong>Corniness for the win. Anyway, yeah. Hope you liked it. I have researched Klarion but none of the others… among them… I had to Google their names to make sure I spelt them right. What's the cat's name? Anyway, the edits start next chapter because I liked this part. Review?<strong>

**-F.J. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, this is a serious matter for once. This isn't for personal gain or anything similar. We need to spread word about KONY 2012. If you don't know what that means, look up 'KONY 2012 nigahiga' because he gives you a one minute, thirty second description of the thirty minute documentary. It's heartbreaking and serious, but I'll sum it up even more. **

**There's a guy named Joseph Kony who runs the LRA, (lord's something army), which is an army of children who he forces to kill people, including other adults, other children and their own _parents_. The girls in the group are his sex slaves, and they're all around 8 years old! There are like, 30,000 children in this army and it's over in Uganda. The people say if this gets enough attention, President Obama will send more troops over to save these kids. Spread the word! SAVE THE CHILDREN. To show you care, at least click the 30 minute KONY 2012. Every view counts. You don't have to watch it. Just give it some views so these kids can go back to their families. **

* * *

><p>Past the border of the city, past the docks and houses with their white rooftops and past all of the feverishly green trees, there was a high mountain. It stretched far up into the sky, so far that only half of its massive girth was protected in vivid foliage that wrapped up its side like a one-sleeved dress. On all sides, it was bordered by a beach with the whitest of sands, the ocean holding the lightest of a purple tint to its dark blue shade as it collided against the shore and dragged sand back with it in gentle breaths.<p>

Even though it was barely 7:47, not a soul seemed to notice the red spacecraft that cut the sky, but that could easily be blamed on its speed. It raced to its fastest extent, terrified at the consequences that would come with being seventeen minutes late. Instead of racing down to Mexico, changing its color and taking refuge deep in the ocean for the next few years to avoid facing the wrath of Batman, the ship carefully maneuvered towards the mountain.

In a matter of seconds, the red UFO was safely hovering in an airplane hanger, slowly but surely lowering itself to the concrete floor below, being careful not to smash any of the six heroes that waited in an impatient line, starting with Robin and ending with Wally, the two civvies-clothed heroes boxing the costume-covered heroes in-between them. Red Tornado, Zatara and Kaldur all stood in the line between the youngest among them, but Batman showed his strength and stood back a few steps, just to be different.

The second the bioship touched down to the concrete, a section of its exterior pulled out and dropped down, creating a ramp that either led down from the purple interior or the ship or led up to it from the outside. For once, the latter wasn't the answer as Conner came walking down the ramp, a heavy wooden box resting on his shoulders, a hand on either side to keep it secured. When his boots first hit the actual ground, Megan quickly followed, letting her black flats lightly sound on the ramp, levitating the remaining cardboard boxes through the air above her hands so she wouldn't have to break a sweat.

Unlike Conner, she wasn't imitating Batman with her facial expression. In fact, she seemed more than happy with life, a smug aura circling her like a big pink bubble that just begged to be popped but every time you got close, it'd jump up a foot just to mock you. Batman glanced her way, glaring at the invisible bubble lightly before softening his eyes for once and stepping forward.

"Did you get everything?" his gravely voice lightly hit the air, his eyes trying to see through the cardboard to make sure by using the laser vision he didn't possess.

Megan seemed to hide a smirk, quite confident about Conner and her's trip from the 'Cave'.

"Everything on your list, _Batman_," she said his name in a teasing tone, "Plus groceries!"

She turned her head, spotting an eager ginger walking her way so she floated the box of food nearest Wally down to the ground in front of him, holding the other above her hand still. The fifteen year old with a freckled face grinned energetically, looking down at the food like one might look at their first born child; with admiration and great pride.

"Cookies?" he asked hopefully, peering down into the box and letting his emerald eyes dig for him.

"Snicker doodle," Megan confirmed with a girlish grin, brushing her hair back with her free hand.

Wally's eyes widened in wonder, a near unnoticeable sparkle taking a place up in their corners, resembling a small kid who was just given that one thing written in all caps at the top of their Christmas lists for a moment, a dreamy grin quickly settling into his face.

"Babe…" he sighed in a voice that clearly stated he was slowly drifting up to the ninth cloud that, for whatever reason, signified the best kind of happiness. "You rock my world."

Robin did his best not to groan at his friend's failed attempt of flirting, instead turning his hidden gaze to Kaldur and Conner as they fidgeted with the box he had just set down. They didn't look like they were trying to open it; they were just stalling and wasting time, for whatever reason that would be. It's not like they had a home to return to that night or anything of a similar nature. Both teen lived in the mountain while he'd have to ride a tube home, and then an animal-resembling car, praying that there'd be no light in the sky.

His attention was quickly drawn to the elevator as the doors slid open and Artemis and Zatanna walked in, both clothed in civvies too. Zatanna had an uncertain look to her face, but she still looked as stunning as ever in a simple purple tank top, her attention solely devoted to Artemis. The blonde had a happy grin to her lips, seeming not to be angry or foul-tempered at anyone for once.

"Glad you're back Zatanna," the Vietnamese girl said in a light tone, "Does this mean you're officially joining the team?"

There was something in the blonde's tone that suggested she wasn't just casually asking to keep conversation on from an elevator ride. There was the slightest trace of hope to her tone, her attention on the ebony even when her eyes weren't. Zatanna still seemed unsure, but not uncomfortable. There was a slightly edgy tone to her face, maybe a little hurt behind the nonchalant features. They both froze as Zatara's light incantation muttering cut the air and he levitated a whole string of wooden boxes through the air with his staff.

Red Tornado air-lifted the final one, colorful red winds encircling it and pushing it up and out of the way in an effortless motion. Batman could do nothing more than watch in envy, cursing his lack of mutations but hiding it by wearing his bat-costume with pride.

"I don't know," Zatanna sighed, folding her arms over her chest as Artemis touched her tanned hands to her hips, "Zatara is _so _overprotective. I mean, just getting him to let me _visit _takes a full day's wheedling."

Zatanna let her blue eyes scan out and concentrate hard on her father, sorrow and offense now clearly written on her face as if by sharpie. Her black eyebrows furrowed, her lips parted lightly. Artemis watched her intently, caught on every word.

"I wish he would just give me a _little _space!" she dropped her arms to her side hopelessly, shifting her weight to one foot and studying the heroes out across the floor, opening her lips again to voice some excess thoughts that came to mind.

Robin left his spot from across the room, slowly heading for his serious-faced mentor with the intention of asking what time they would be homeward bound, seeing how his muscular frame growled with hunger. Barely a step away, reaching his arm out to poke the cape that made up Batman's whole outfit, the heroes all disappeared. They seemed to just flicker out like an old light bulb, that little yellow light being the last thing any of the teens saw of their elders.

"B-Batma-!" he started to scream out in the most heart wrenching levels of fear, his arm drawing out to the air that had once held his mentor.

When he was reminded that he was surrounded on all sides by heroes that he needed to respect his reputation, he quickly drew his arm back to his chest, letting the rest of his cry drop off like a phone signal in the country. He couldn't keep his mouth from staying open in horror, or his fist from trembling from the fear he had bottled up now. The unimaginable pain that was starting to tear at his heart now was leaking through his face, running down through his features, causing him to shake all over, quite thankful for his shades as it continued to build up.

With his heart, the boxes that the League members had been holding shattered along the ground, drawing the worst of gasps from every pair of lips in the room.

* * *

><p><strong>You should've noticed three changes. One's minor, one's with a quote and the other is with a scene. Did you notice them? I hope you did. So yeah, I should warn you that it might start to get a little out-of-character now. I'm only editing little bits. There will be a lot more scene changes coming up, but this was probably the most minor of them all, excluding the first chapter and the Billy Batson scenes because that kid is so freakin' adorable. I could just hug him and squeeze him and kiss him until he sued me for being a pedophile. Review?<strong>

**-F.J. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I like rewriting episodes. It's really fun… I mean, translating what I see into words… That's a lot easier than just making it up off the top of my head. I'm tempted to write out every episode, but I'd really rather not. Not yet anyway. If I become that desperate for fics, I will abuse the disclaimer. ****ANYWAY! I checked every possible site I could find, checked the YouTube uploadings… I can speak a _little _German, but I couldn't understand what they're saying. It's just too mumbled for my taste. I heard "vercenti fifen vahamalee" and I know for a _fact _that they weren't chanting that. I'm just going to stick to not blindly guessing and pissing people off. **

****I don't use BETAs so if you see any mistakes... _please_ don't point them out. It hurts my esteem...****

"**Take three girls home and call 'em Charlie's Angels." –Charlie Scene, Bottle and a Gun *hearts* **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the episode, the characters, this laptop, these fingers and so forth. Kids can't legally 'own' things. Pssh. Don't be stupid. **

* * *

><p>The golden glow of the satanic emblem that stained the ground was now a hazy orange, staining the skies above in its undeniable upside-down spotlight-like glow. The double pentagons and the odd symbols cut the pitch of blackness, the only thing disturbing their projection being the five figures that stood in their designated spots, the German incantation tediously aiding the emblem in scarring the night.<p>

Never a break did the incantation take, the enchanters even breathing in the same rhythm as to not break the spell. Their voices stood loud against the cold that made up the fifth day in November, one particularly whiny voice piercing the overhead shadows, sticking to the winds as it was forcibly dragged out in all directions. The power of their combined voices haloed the softer voices, never allowing them a break to their chant.

The glow around their figures continuously grew brighter and brighter with shine until they outshone the emblem, banishing them from the area to another space, far from the loudest among them. All that remained in the dead forest besides the satanic sign was Klarion, the black-haired witch boy, and his darling cat Teekl who occupied the first two rings in the emblem in an innocent manner.

Even then, the strongest voice yelled on, his eyes burning the deepest of scarlets, the corners of his lips turned up into the most sadistic of smiles.

* * *

><p>The screams failed to reach as far as Fawcett City, easily drowned out by the hum of cars and the flickering of the lampposts outside the apartment buildings. The trees lining the sidewalks still held a little life to them, their leaves a dying orangish brown tint, only visible in the faint spotlights provided by the tall black poles' white bulbs. The headlights on the passing cars helped a little too, but they sped by with such a speed that it had little to no effect. <strong>[1]<strong>

It was only six in the city, nearing seven with only thirteen minutes to go until it reached the destination seeked, but everyone on the block was starting to rap up their days. Fewer cars than normal blasted down the road, everyone starting to gather inside their cozy homes to kick back and allow dinner to settle in their bellies, leaning back in their armchairs and recliners with content smiles and cheerful attitudes while bright eyes settled onto whatever they had the TV changed to.

Outside the apartment building, Jessica Anderson sat on the concrete steps, her purse to her right and her books on her lap. She was watching her daughter, Amy, and her friend, Faith, play outside with her peripheral vision to make sure they didn't get hurt while she finished up on homework. If she had any chance of finishing college before the end of this year, she had a lot of studying to do, but Amy always came first in life. If she wanted to go out and play, she had the right to.

Her innocent little giggles were a comfort to Jessica, bringing a faint smile to her lipstick-smothered lips before she tried averting her full attention back to the book in front of her. Becoming a lawyer wouldn't be easy, but the pay would be enough for her to take care of her family until Joe recovered from his coma in the hospital. Faith tossed the ball Amy's way, her toss going a little off target, making the little ebony dash after it with a grin.

"Not in the street please!" Jessica noticed just in time, her delicate heard pounding in fear at the thought of her daughter becoming a human pancake on the side of the road.

Across the street from them, light blue eyes longingly watched out the window of the apartment they lived in, a small smile occupying their lips. Amy Anderson… she was so pretty! Too bad she didn't notice him… How could she not notice Billy Batson? He was a hero! The thought brought an even bigger smile to his lips before the anchorwoman on the news said a line that caught his attention.

"Today in Fawcett City, Captain Marvel," that was all Billy needed to hear, running over to the couch behind his uncle and resting his elbows on the back.

He kept his eyes eagerly trained on the screen, an excited blush eagerly playing under his eyes.

"… defeated an attack by the creatures known as," the blonde woman kept the regular forced smile strong to her lips, her grayish eyes sparkling in the artifical light of the newsroom.

On the couch in front of Billy sat an older man, his hair white and his stomach pudgy; a man with a respective smile and stress lines written into his forehead. He looked back at his nephew with pride, grinning as he saw the little ebony fold his arms and rest them on the back of the couch, setting his chin on his wrists with a shy smile. The man reached up and tousled the short black hair with a well calloused hand, making Billy's smile lose its shy side.

The second his pale hand connected with the soft black locks, the man disappeared in a glow of light, causing Billy to turn his head fast, his hands uncurling in worry. He put them to the back of the couch, hopping up into the spot his uncle had occupied only moments ago, standing straight and looking around as if maybe the white-haired man had turned invisible.

"Uncle Dudley…?" he called hopefully, the worry evident in his innocent blue eyes.

Almost instantly, his face sobered and he looked down at the ground, setting a hand to his chin and thinking hard. The glow of the TV lit up his features, illuminating every nook and cranny to his face.

"I don't know which of my enemies is behind this… but I know a job for Captain Marvel when I see one."

He smacked his fist into his flat hand, grinning at the opportunity, lifting his head fast.

"Shaza-," he started, his words cutting off as he noticed the news reporter wasn't on the screen any more.

Her gray rolling-chair spun around emptily, the "GBS NEWS" logo still burning bright up in the upper right-hand corner of the TV. Billy's eyes widened in surprise, his lips hanging open, the words lost in dead air.

"Looks like Uncle D isn't the only one gone missing…" he noticed, his tone grim and broken along the outer edges.

His black eyebrows furrowed, his frown light, the bothered-emotion only showing in his eyes as the usual sparkle grew dim. He started to think on what had just happened when a scream cut the air.

"Look out!" he heard a female voice cry before a crash sounded.

He bolted to the window, his hands gripping the frame so he wouldn't fall as he leaned out, surveying the damage. A black car, unoccupied, found a tilted lamppost halfway through its hood, a bright flaming sparking up from the explosion and catching on to some of the few surrounding trees nearby that had the strength to survive on in this weather. On the steps, Jessica Anderson had left behind nothing more than a purse and a book.

Amy on the other hand was now on the ground, her feet resting in front of her, her knees pointed upwards. She had both hands behind her on either side to hold her up, still looking fine for someone who was almost hit by a car. Faith dashed to her side as fast as her feet could hit the concrete, worry evident in her pace.

"Are you okay?" she cried, the worry carrying from her pace to her tone as she knelt down in front of her friend.

"Forget me!" Amy demanded, tears obviously burning in her green eyes from her shaking voice, "Where's mommy?"

Faith followed the pale finger that pointed out to the stack of books that lay abandoned on the steps, their pages dully flipping in the wind. Billy watched, his eyes growing wider now than before, pure fear written into his expression. His eyebrows furrowed, his fists starting to tremble as he slowly began to back away from the window. He kept backing up until he could turn to face the interior of his apartment without being noticed.

"All the grown-ups are gone…" he noted, his tone soft until he remembered something. "… and Cap's a grown-up! If I change… I could disappear too!"

He looked out over the empty apartment, his fractured heart aching in his chest from fear caused by the new realization. The only way he could help would require him to turn into an adult... but if he changed… there would be no Captain Marvel left to help at all. He had never felt more helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] This annotation (I think that's the word for this) has nothing to do with the paragraph. I was just tripping balls because there was a time difference between Roanoke Island (where Klarion and Teekl were) and Fawcett City (where Billy and his uncle live). Klarion was in EDT, Billy was in CDT or something like that. I was like, "WTF, y u hour early?" <strong>

**Jessica isn't the girl's real name, same with Amy and Faith. I just made it up. It's tedious to say, 'white girl', 'black girl' and 'older woman' all the time. And the reason I didn't include the rest of the reporter's speech is because I didn't know how to spell (eye-buh) and (saw-buh). I thought it was IBA and SOBBA but I knew that was wrong so I just backed off and cut myself off. How'd I do? I'm keeping the Billy Batson stuff the same because little Robin doesn't need to be changed at all. ****To any YJ music video makers for YouTube, you could use Billy Batson to symbolize a younger Robin and the rest of us wouldn't notice the difference… just saying… Review?**

**-F.J. **


End file.
